Titanic
by MsMayaAL
Summary: Opowieść o miłości, która narodziała się na Titanicu, o miłości tak wielkiej, że pamięta się o niej do końca życa. Móje własne spojrzenie na Titanica. Chciałabym, żebyście to polubili.
1. I Zaproszenie

**Titanic**

_I. Zaproszenie_

Światła nowoczesnej łodzi podwodnej powoli odkrywają przed nami wrak statku, o którym mówiło się, że jest niezatapialny. Patrząc, jak RMS Titanic powoli wynurza się z ciemności, niczym widmo, człowiek może poczuć się, jakby ta tragedia nigdy nie miała miejsca. To niesamowite, że ten transatlantyk, po spędzeniu pod wodą 84 lat, nadal wygląda, tak potężnie. Jakby tego było mało, znany poszukiwacz skarbów Brock Lovett odkrywa z nami wnętrze tego statku. Szuka „Pierścienia Lordów", 12-karatowego diamentu, w pierścieniu z białego złota. Jak na razie znalazł wspaniale zachowane nuty do nieznanej nam piosenki, o tytule „Pan Mego Serca". W owej piosence, na której widnieje data 14.04.1912, występuje bardzo dokładny opis pierścienia, co pozwala nam myśleć, że Brock Lovett jest bardzo blisko znalezienia tego klejnotu. Są tu eksperci muzealni, którzy pomogą nam zadbać…

– A niech mnie stary. – powiedział gruby, rudy mężczyzna o imieniu Barry Trace. – Robisz się coraz sławniejszy. A wiesz, dzięki czemu będziesz na szczycie? – zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź dodał. – Dzieki temu, że odbierzesz ten telefon.

– Stary, dzięki, że tak się martwisz o moją karierę, ale właśnie schodzimy na dół. Batyskafy są już gotowe, sprzęt czeka. – powiedział Brock.

– Wierz mi, naprawdę chcesz odebrać ten telefon. – powiedział rudzielec.

– Zgoda. Ale mam nadzieję, że to coś naprawdę istotnego. – oświadczył Lovett.

– Super. - ucieszył się gruby . – Tylko musisz mówić głośno, gostek jest trochę stary. – dodał.

Brock chwycił słuchawkę, spojrzał na przyjaciela, wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział. – Witam panie… – spojrzał się na kolegę.

– Anderson, Kurt Anderson. – podpowiedział Barry.

– Anderson. – dorzucił. – W czym mogę panu pomóc?

– Zastanawiałem się, czy znalazł już pan „Pierścień Lordów"? – powiedział pan Anderson.

– Mówiłem Ci, że będziesz chciał odebrać ten telefon. – powiedział kolega w odpowiedzi na zdziwione spojrzenie Brocka.

– Zaciekawił mnie pan. Czy wie pan coś o tej piosence? – zapytał.

– O tak, – powiedział pan Anderson. – Ta piosenka jest o mnie i dla mnie.

– To oszust. – powiedział chudy brunet. – Kurt Hummel zmarł na Titanicu w wieku 17 lat.

– Zgadza się. – odpowiedział Brock.

– Gdyby to rzeczywiście był on, musiałby mieć ze 100 lat. – kontynuował brunet.

– W przyszłym miesiącu kończy 101. – powiedział Brock z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– No to jest bardzo starym oszustem! – wykrzyknął chudzielec. – Sprawdziłem historię tego faceta od lat dwudziestych. Kiedyś pracował, jako aktor. Aktor! Potrafi grać. – wykrzyczał. – To twoja pierwsza poszlaka, Sherlocku!

– Każdy, kto wiedział coś diamencie nie żyje albo znajduje się na Titanicu. A on wie. – zakończył rozmowę Brock, gdyż śmigłowiec z Kurtem Andersonem właśnie wylądował.

– Dzień dobry panu, jestem Brock Lovett. – powiedział mężczyzna. – Witamy na Kaledysh.

Kilka godzin później…

– Witam panie Anderson. Czy kajuta panu odpowiada? – zapytał Brock, wchodząc do małego pomieszczenia pełnego rzeczy gościa. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że największą przestrzeń zajmowały zdjęcia.

– Poznał pan moją wnuczkę Jess? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna. – Opiekuje się mną.

– Poznaliśmy się na pokładzie. Pamiętasz dziadku? – zapytała młoda dziewczyna.

– Och, rzeczywiście. – powiedział Kurt.

– Zawsze, gdy podróżuję biorę zdjęcia. – powiedział starszy mężczyzna. – Są one dowodem dotrzymanej obietnicy. – dodał patrząc na Brocka.

– Czy życzy pan sobie czegoś? – zapytał naukowiec.

– Och tak. Chciałbym zobaczyć moje nuty.

– Brytyjski władca Jan Bez Ziemi miał wspaniały klejnot, piękny i wyjątkowo cenny diament dynastii Plantagenetonów, który zaginął w 1284 roku. – powiedział Brock, podczas gdy Kurt patrzył na uratowane kartki i przypominał sobie, jak to dzieło było tworzone. – Istnieje teoria, że klejnot został skradziony podczas jednego z królewskich przyjęć, chociaż istnieje kilka innych, prawdopodobnych opcji.

– To był okropnie ciężki kamień. – wtrącił Kurt, skupiając swoją uwagę na młodym naukowcu. – Miałem go na sobie tylko ten jeden raz.

– Widziałem akta firmy ubezpieczeniowej. – ciągnął Brock. – Odszkodowanie wypłacono w absolutnej tajemnicy. Może mi pan powiedzieć, komu je wypłacono?

– Chyba komuś o nazwisku Hummel. – powiedział staruszek.

– Burtowi Hummelowi, pana ojcu. Bardzo ważnemu inwestorowi grupy White Star Line. – kontynuował Lovett, z miną wyrażającą wszelkie zadowolenie. – Wziął odszkodowanie za pierścień. Wyciągnął go ze skrytki w banku na tydzień przed wejściem na Titanica, a odszkodowania zażądano zaraz po katastrofie. Jasne więc jest, że diament poszedł na dno razem ze statkiem. – zakończył opowieść młody odkrywca.

– Widzicie datę? – zapytał Barry, wskazując na nuty.

– 14 kwietnia 1912. – powiedziała Jess.

– Jeśli dziadek jest tym, za którego się podaje, nosił diament w dniu zatonięcia. – odrzekł Brock – Tym samym stał się pan moim najlepszym przyjacielem. – zakończył mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem.

– To niektóre rzeczy, które wydobyliśmy z pana kabiny. – powiedział Barry, wskazując na kilka przedmiotów leżących na srebrnym blacie.

– To należało do mnie! – powiedział Kurt i wskazując na szablę z inicjałami K.H. na rękojeści. – To niezwykłe! Wygląda tak samo, jak ostatnim razem, kiedy ją widziałem. – ucieszył się staruszek i chwycił rapier.

– Tylko siła się od tamtej pory zmieniła. – dodał ze smutkiem staruszek, poczym odłożył broń i zaczął rozcierać sobie nadwyrężony nadgarstek.

– Jest pan gotowy wrócić na pokład Titanica? – zapytał Brock.

– Zaczynamy. – powiedział Brock, gdy Kurt kiwnął głową na zgodę – Pan Bodine przedstawi nam kilka faktów.

Chudy brunet, dotąd milczący włączył komputer i zaczął swoją prezentację.

– Więc tak, Titanic wali w górę lodową prawą burtą. – zaczął mężczyzna – Powstają dziury wzdłuż burty, poniżej linii zanurzenia. Woda wdziera się do pomieszczeń dziobowych, a potem przelewa się ponad wodoszczelnymi przegrodami, które sięgają tylko do pokładu E. – powiedział chudzielec, zrobił pauzę, poczym kontynuował. – Kiedy dziób coraz bardziej się zanurza, rufa podnosi się powoli, potem szybciej, aż wypina swój tyłek w niebo. Wielki tyłek. – zapewnił brunet. – Chodzi tu o 20.000,30.000 ton. Jasne? – doprecyzował mężczyzna i ciągnął dalej. – Kadłub nie jest w stanie wytrzymać takiego ciężaru, i co się dzieje? Statek pęka aż do stępki, rufa leci w dół. Dziób zaczyna tonąć. Ciągnie rufę za sobą do pionu, aż ta w końcu odpada. Rufa podskakuje jeszcze parę minut, jak korek na wodzie i w końcu idzie na dno o 2:20. W 2 godziny 40 minut po kolizji. Tonący kadłub oddala się, o około pół mili i osiada z prędkością 20,30 węzłów na dnie oceanu. – zakończył z podekscytowaniem. – Niezłe, co? – zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął zbierać materiały.

– Dziękuję panu, panie Bodine, za tę szczegółową naukową analizę. – powiedział Kurt. – Oczywiście rzeczywistość była... nieco inna. – powiedział ze smutkiem staruszek.

– Podzieli się pan z nami swoimi wspomnieniami? – zapytał Brock.

Kurt wstał, oparł się na lasce i przybliżył się do jednego z monitorów, który akurat pokazywał ujęcia, jakie zrobiono w jadalni statku. Nabrał powietrza, gdy nagle zamiast starych, zniszczonych drzwi zobaczył te, które widział, gdy pierwszy raz wchodził do tego pomieszczenia. Po jego policzku spłynęło kilka samotnych łez, ponieważ to wspomnienie było tak realne, jak żadne inne.

– Zabieram go, żeby odpoczął – powiedziała Jess.

– Nie. – zaprotestował Kurt.

– Chodź, dziadku. – poprosiła dziewczyna.

– Nie! – powtórzył staruszek.

– Magnetofon. – szepnął Brock do Barry'ego. – Podaj magnetofon.

– Proszę opowiedz nam, opowiedz to, co pamiętasz z tego rejsu Kurt. – powiedział Lovett i nacisnął przycisk uruchamiający nagrywanie.

– Wydarzyło się to 84 lata temu. – zaczął Kurt.

– Proszę niczego nie pominąć. – powiedział naukowiec. – Wszystko, co pan pamięta.

– Chce pan to usłyszeć, czy nie? – powiedział Kurt z nutką irytacji.

Brock uśmiechnął się i skinął głowę, więc Kurt zaczął od nowa.

– Minęły 84 lata. – powiedział. – A ja ciągle jeszcze czuję zapach świeżej farby. Widzę porcelanę, która nie była jeszcze nigdy używana, a w pościeli jeszcze nikt nie spał. – odrzekł staruszek.

– Titanic nazywano „statkiem marzeń". I był nim. –oświadczył stary mężczyzna. – Był nim naprawdę…


	2. II Więzienie?

_II. Więzienie?_

Titanic, pływający pod brytyjską banderą transatlantyk typu Olympic, należący do towarzystwa okrętowego White Star Line, był zwodowany w porcie w Southampton. Tam, setki ludzi żegnało się ze szczęśliwcami, którzy dostali przywilej płynięcia nim. Niektórzy czekali na swoją kolej w stanowiskach kontroli, a niektórzy wsiadali na statek. Na statku też byli ludzie. Setki. Oni również machali do swoich krewnych, żegnali się i cieszyli z luksusu, jakiego doświadczali. Wszystko wyglądało niesamowicie.

Jednym z tych szczęśliwców był Kurt Hummel. Jego auto właśnie podjeżdżało do Titanica, by mógł wsiąść na statek i popłynąć do Nowego Yorku. Wysiadł z samochodu zaraz po jego narzeczonej, Rose, próżnej dziewczynie z wielkim posagiem, który wkrótce miał się stać własnością jego rodziny.

– O co tyle rozgłosu? – zapytał Kurt. – Nie wygląda na większy od Mauretanii.

– Możesz czegoś nie doceniać, Kurt, ale na pewno nie Titanica. – powiedziała Rose. – Jest dłuższy o 100 stóp i o wiele bardziej luksusowy. Mój należy do towarzystwa, a wiesz, że on nie wspiera byle czego. – zakończyła Rose.

– Trudno zaimponować Twojemu synu, Burt. – powiedziała po chwili dziewczyna do kongresmana Burta Hummela.

– To jest ten statek, o którym mówią niezatapialny? – zapytał Burt.

– Och, on jest niezatapialny! – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Sam Bóg nie potrafiłby go zatopić!

– Przenieść pana bagaż na pokład, sir? – zapytał boy okrętowy Kurta, co zwróciło uwagę Rose.

– Oddaję swój los w pańskie ręce. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Niech pan poszuka mego służącego.

– Tak, madame. Z przyjemnością, madame. – wybełkotał chłopak.

– Chodźmy kochanie. Nie chcemy przecież tu zostać, prawda. – zapytała swojego narzeczonego.

– Tak. Tak, masz rację, chodźmy. – powiedział jej narzeczony i ujął jej ramię.

Byliśmy bardzo piękną parą. Ludzie rozstępowali się na nasz widok i podziwiali naszą grację.

– Mój płaszcz? – zapytał Kurt służącego.

– Jest, mam go tu, sir. – powiedział sługa.

Kurt odwrócił się z powrotem do narzeczonej, zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i powoli kroczył dalej, tym razem po długim trapie.

– Broda do góry, kochanie. – zaszczebiotała dziewczyna. – Płyniemy do Ameryki, a tam w końcu się pobierzemy.

– Witamy na pokładzie. – powiedział kamerdyner, zapraszając nas do środka.

To był statek marzeń - dla wszystkich. Ale dla mnie był niewolniczą galerą wiozącą mnie do Ameryki w okowach. Na zewnątrz byłem majestatyczny, jak każdy dobrze urodzony młodzieniec. Wewnątrz mnie był jednak krzyk rozpaczy.


End file.
